fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stranded in the Past
Far From Home In Fiore, there are a number of majestic mountain ranges and among these are the Florencia Mountains. These captivating mountains sit near Sole City, and provide a gorgeous backdrop for the grand town. At the foot of its' farthest mountain, on the eastern side, sits a graveyard. This graveyard is no ordinary one and is populated by the graves of great and trivial individuals. This particular graveyard belonged to the House of Vista. The wind blew softly, shaking the leaves on the trees that shaded this solitary place. A place of remembrance and of sadness. Creatures of the forests scurried past large tombstones. Alone in this place, a young woman stood in solitude. Her blonde hair swayed with the breeze. The girl's very form was still and her eyes set on something before her, something worthy of all her attention. Before her, carved into the very mountainside, were two towering statues. One was a man and one a woman, both with swords in their hands. Under the man's statue, etched on a marble slab read: "Soran the Patriarch". Below the woman's statue read: "Elena the Great Mother". There was something about these statues, no, something about this very place that sent shivers down one's spine. The air was almost heavy, seemingly dense with magical energy. There was a feeling of both awe and peace here, like a cloud touching down from the heavens. No matter how many times a person came here, the feeling never left. She turned to survey the rest of the graveyard. A number of tombstones lined a path towards the massive statues she had just set her eyes upon. Some graves were bigger than others, but all important. She felt a tie to this very place, yet, such was to be expected considering her own bloodline. She looked to one tombstone, it read: "Arthur Vista, accomplished author and linguist. Above all, a beloved father." The young woman glanced over to another one, which read: "Joanne Ottoman-Vista, beloved mother and architect." An exceptionally large memorial caught her eyes, just begging for some reverence. It had a large flame carved out of stone on top of it. She squinted to read the text on the tombstone, it read: "Rhaegar Vista — a titan, a friend, a father, a husband, a leader, and a marvelous person. Gone but never forgotten and eternally missed." Every tombstone seem to have some heart felt wording, and some seeming like a tearful send off engraved in stone. A graveyard was like a hall of memories. A graveyard was history put to rest. Her eyes shifted as she continue to scan the graveyard, simply taking in everything. Most graveyards were gloomy but not this one. It was not something easy to explain, it had never been for her. However, this place aside, an uneasy feeling overtook her as she remembered her current situation. She wasn't too sure what her next move would be or how to get herself out of this mess. She did know for sure that she was quite a ways from home. ---- Sanjo didn't have anything in particular to do today. One idea was to visit his parents, but he didn't care to deal with his mother's scolding. That didn't leave many options as he felt like visiting his hometown regardless. Though on the way, he remembered somewhere he hadn't gone in a while to pay respects. As a result, he found himself trudging through the forest surrounding the mountains. It had been a while since he had paid his respects at the family graveyard. Too long, to be honest. He shook his head just thinking about it, that he should of already taken some time out of schedule to do this. He stepped through the low entry gates into the grave site. Sanjo continued to walk along the tombstones. He had expected to be alone but to his surprise there a teenager staring at the tombstones with her back to him. Why was some random person trespassing on private property? She didn't look menacing in any sort of way. "Uh, this is private property. Who are you?" The teenage girl turned towards him. As her face came into plain sight, her eyes widened considerably. Sanjo arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Uh, did I say something odd?" He asked. "Regardless, who are you and what are you doing here?" She stayed silent with the same surprised look on her face as she turned to fully face Sanjo. He had seen alot of things, but it shouldn't be this hard to give someone your name. Now he found himself wondering if she had amnesia or was a mute. Sanjo tilted his head in question, "Can you not speak?". The young woman shook her head and regained her composure promptly. She began to walk towards Sanjo, making him feel a bit uneasy. "I, uh, forgive me. I am not trespassing though." She said quickly. "This is Vista property and you're not a Vista, " Sanjo replied , "And so you are intruding." "No, I'm not. Well, I'm not in that ''time, " She said with a frown, moving her hands as if she were giving a lecture, "Ah, but in this time I kind of am. Damn...." "What the hell are you talking about?" Sanjo asked plainly. She puffed her blushing cheeks in embarrassment. " I have no idea. What was your first question?" She asked nervously. Sanjo sighed, " First off, what on earth is your name?" "That I can answer, " She said with a slight smirk, " My name is Sana. S-a-n-a." "I think anyone can figure out how to spell such a simple name. Interesting name though, " Sanjo said, happy he could at least get this much out of her. "Now, next question. Where are you from?" "Fiore," Sana answered sternly. Sanjo smiled. "Very specific, it's only an entire country, " He laughed. "Can you be more specific?" "I could but I can't, " Sana replied in a nervous babbling manner, "It's just complicated. I'm from around here though, I can assure you." "''Continues to dodge the question. I'm not even sure what's going on anymore, ''" Sanjo thought, shaking his head. He sighed, "Okay, Sana. Another question, are you...." "Were you on your way to Sole?" She asked, cutting him off. Sanjo arched an eyebrow, this girl was an odd one, "Yes, I was about to get some lunch. Are you hungry?" "No, not really," Sana said weakly. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound echoed from her stomach area. Sanjo smiled, struggling to hold in his laughter. Sana's face went red from embarrassment. "I can't leave some lost teenager out here in the woods. Lunch is on me, " Sanjo said, beckoning her to follow him. "I'm so generous, right?" As he turned to be on his way, Sana halted for a moment as she watched him. A small smile cracked across her face. "''Heh, you were same even when you were young." ---- "And you, sir? What will you be having?" Sanjo handed the menu to the waitress on his left. "I'd love for some shrimp over a bowl of Fetuccin--" "Fetuccine Alfredo, it's his favorite, " Sana said abruptly. The waitress and Sanjo shot a questionable look towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. "Whoops, " She muttered. The waitress smile and took Sana's menu. "I will be back with your drinks then, " She said nervously, turning to walk off. Sana could feel Sanjo's stare burning into her face, however, she didn't want to make eye contact. Yet, she kind of had to. That was part of conversations. She looked up to see his confused expression. It was time to think before she spoke, even if she was with him. "I'm actually not going to ask how you know that, " Sanjo said, peering out the window they were seated next to. The restaurant was called Vino's Cafe, it was located in the Lower West Side. Droves of people were out and about today. It was the weekend after all. He looked back at her, "You must be having an off day, no?" She nodded, " You could say that, yes." Sana reached towards the basket of bread slowly, things had only gotten more awkward. "Hate to be that guy, but how old are you? You don't look any older than 17, " Sanjo said, pushing the bread basket closer towards her. "If you're lost, I can help you find your parents' place." "Oh, my parents aren't really around at the moment, " Sana replied, nibbling on a bread stick. " Not as they should be, that is. " Sanjo stared at her, "You know alot of the stuff that comes out yourself makes no sense, " He said. "Okay, do you have a surname, Sana?" The question caught her by surprise. "Uh, " she muttered, looking around the cafe. "My last name is Skyfall, yes, Sana Skyfall." "Ah, I see. Well, I'm Sanjo Vista." He wasn't sure where to go next. She wouldn't tell him anything about her. The girl claimed she wasn't lost and actually from this area but looked like she had just stepped into the fields of some foreign land. On top of that, most of the crap she said didn't make a lick of sense. There was also how she knew his favorite food. Strangely enough, her face did remind him of someone. "Do you believe in time travel?" Sanjo sat back in his chair. "As in do I believe in the ability to travel through time?" He said, stroking his chin. "Well, kind of per se. A friend of mine said such a thing was possible through magic but no one has done it yet far as I know. Just a fantasy for now, why?" She folded her hands together and set her eyes on him sternly. "Be calm about what I'm about to tell you, " Sana said, " You were curious as to why I was acting so weird and being skimpy with answers. Well, I'm not from this time....." She trailed off as Sanjo erupted into laughter. "What?" Sanjo laughed, smiling in glee. "You're from the future? Haha, spare me the nonsense. A little teenage girl came to the past with her own power. Yes, that is totally believable." Sana glared as she continued to watch her lunch partner crack up at her honest answer. "I knew this would happen. Ugh, guess I should show you it then, " She said angrily. Sanjo blinked, "Show me what?" She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. Sana set a device on the table before him. She clicked what looked like a screen and it lit up. Sanjo arched an eyebrow, watching the device come to life. "Define: Mage, " She commanded. Sanjo's eyes widened as lines of text filled the screen. She smiled, "Define: Caster Magic." Again, lines of compact text lined the screen. "What the hell is that?" Sanjo asked. "What if I told you in that little device was an archive of magical knowledge as big as a library, this is what is called a PMA or a Portable Magical Archive , " Sana answered, smiling. "This is the technology of my time." "That's not possible, only someone who uses Archive would be able to have that much information on hand like that, " Sanjo said through a surprised look. He grabbed the device and looked at it. "Where is all this info stored?" "In a little lacrima crystal called a Colossus Crystal, " Sana replied, reaching over the table to take her PMA back.. "That's about all I can tell you though." "I've never seen anything like that, but I'm not sure that's enough for me to believe you, " Sanjo said, taking a bread stick and biting into it. " Got anything else to cement your claim?" The waitress arrived at that moment, setting down their food before them. Though it was more like an array of plates for Sana. Sanjo arched an eyebrow, he realized he hadn't paid attention to her order. "Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo for you, sir. And for the little lady: shrimp in champagne sauce, a large clam chowder, caesar salad, and one Devil's Food cake." After setting drinks on the table, she walked off to attend to another customer. "You're lucky that you're with me, most people's wallets would be crying, " Sanjo laughed, watching her rearrange the plates. "Gonna eat all that?" "You could say I'm a bigger eater contrary to appearances, I got it from my dad. It's usually the men in my family that eat far more than needed, but I got his appetite somehow, " Sana said, grabbing a fork and knife. "Better stay in shape, or no boys will be interested in you, " Sanjo said slyly. Sana coughed, almost choking on the shrimp in her mouth. There was that glare again, Sanjo noted laughingly. "Anyway, " Sana said, sticking another shrimp with her fork, " That's all I got. I'm not lying, I can promise you that. " Sanjo twirled his fork on his pasta. His gut was telling him the girl was being honest. That device was beyond anything anyone had now. Besides, he had seen plenty of outlandish stuff in his life. Ultear had told him time travel was possible, so that meant this girl used Arc of Time. "So, you got stuck here while messing around? How are you gonna get back?" He asked. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin, "Well, I need to get my hands on some texts, " She said sternly, earning a questionable look from Sanjo. "I know what's you're thinking, but what I'm looking for can only be read at the Council's Archives. The PMA's access is limited in some respects. And you're a Wizard Saint, so you know." "Right, I can easily get into the archives, " Sanjo said, at the very least he could tell things were starting to make sense. Sana sighed, "Also, on our way there, I need tell you something very important. Try not to freak out." "What are you talking about?" Sanjo asked. "Just try not to lose it, " Sana repeated calmly. A Golden Cub One of the convenient things about Sole City, was that exactly north of it was the Council's Fiore Branch. There stood an impressive archive that few had access to. Given her situation, it was Sana's best bet to finding a way to reverse her mistakes; get her back to her time—the future. Sanjo, on the other hand, was still a by skeptical on the time travel situation. Yet, he couldn't just leave the poor gal to waltz around the countryside alone and confused. They had decided to make the trip by means of a magical vehicle. The driver's rates were pretty decent, not that money was ever an issue for Sanjo. The two companions were seated across from one another. Since they set off, Sanjo had noticed she kept stealing odd glances at him in silence. It was just weird. His mind went back to something she mentioned and now was a better time than ever to bring it up. "Okay, Sana Skyfall, " Sanjo said, directing a look at her as she perked up in surprise. "What were you going to tell me?" Sana blinked, " What?" She had lost herself in her thoughts and wasn't sure what he was getting at. He sighed. "You said you had something important to tell me and that I wasn't supposed to freak out about it, " Sanjo said. Sana's face fell as the words clicked in her head. "Oh yea, " Sana replied through a worried look. "Okay, don't freak out. And remember, everything I say is the truth." Sanjo rubbed his temple, why couldn't she just answer things in a straightforward and concise manner? "Can you just say it already, I'm getting tired of you beating around the bush, " Sanjo said sternly. She looked straight into his eyes. "Think back for a moment. The exact location of the Vista graveyard is not public knowledge, yet I was there. Remember how I was saying that I'm not an intruder in my own time, the future, " Sana said slowly, eyeing Sanjo's questionable look, " Also, how would I have known your favorite food? Not to mention, do I not look like someone you may know very well minus the blonde hair and blue eyes." There was a certain emphasis on the last statement that caught Sanjo by surprise. It was clear he wasn't quite there yet on the truth of the matter. She figured she'd push on. "Do you think I would just go with a guy I don't know for lunch, regardless of his status. I'm quite sure I don't look poor. Also, I recall saying I inherited my father's big appetite, " Sana said calmly, " Finally, my name is Sana. S-a-n-a. When I was given my name, it was a combination of my parents' own first names." Sanjo's eyes widened as things began to click, his mouth beginning to drop in pure shock. "If you haven't figured it out, my name is not Sana Skyfall. No, it's Sana Anastasia Vista. I know the location of the grave because I'm a Vista. I know your favorite meal because I've seen you eat countless times. My blonde hair and blue eyes come from you, you are my father. I am your daughter." "Holy shit!" Sanjo shouted through a shocked look. Before him was his own flesh and blood. Well, his own flesh and blood in the future. He had never thought about what his children would be like and here was his future daughter across from him. Sana chuckled. "It's so weird to see you lose your cool, " She said softly. A wide smile crossed Sanjo's face. "Well, damn. This is awkward, " He said, reclining in his seat. "Who's your mother?" "Oh, please. You can figure that out yourself, it's painfully obvious, " Sana said with a small smirk. ---- "Found anything yet?" Sana looked up from the book in her hand to see Sanjo drop a pile of thick books on the table next to her. More reading, this was not going as planned. She sighed, "Not exactly, not much here on Lost Magic in general, much less Arc of Time. I really should have listened to Ultear-sensei." Sana rubbed her forehead, thoughts flying in her mind. Sanjo arched an eyebrow. "Wait, Ultear-sensei, " He laughed, "As in she's your teacher? Well, that's fun. Is she still on the run in the future?" Sana uttered no response with a stare deadset on him. Sanjo raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, no answers unless you want to screw up the flow of time." He took a seat and reached for the pile of books. The archives staff had been more than understanding, though it felt like they were just being suck ups and less doing their jobs well. "I'm starting to think this little situation will undo itself, " Sana said, turning pages in the book before her. It was entitled "Veron's Encyclopedia of Rare Magics, Volume VI", the pages were aged and no doubt from decades prior. "What I mean is this spell may just end in due time." "As in a time limit of sorts?" Sanjo asked, glancing up at her. The girl really did look like him, it was a bit weird. Though few could say they had the chance to spend time with their own daughter from the future. "Essentially. It's a spell at the end of the day, and can only last so long. Every spell has its' limitations," She said with a sigh. "But, I'd rather not wait it out and find a way to reverse the spell which would, in effect, send me back to my time. It's testing, really." Sanjo smiled, "Nice to see my daughter has a good head on her shoulders." Sana quickly turned away, a light red blush on her cheeks. "J-just focus on what we're h-here for, okay. You haven't done much anyway, " She stuttered, keeping her eyes on a random shelf of books. Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage Category:Sidestories